Succumbed Into The Darkness
by mariannecchi
Summary: Rey had been having troubled forgetting everything that she was involved with Kylo Ren, however she seemed to be having a hard time not falling to his trap. Read how Rey struggles against the Sith Lord and how she opens up to him slowly. [REYLO]
1. Chapter 1

(I am slightly new to writing, so spare my writing skills. Also I'm making this short, since it's only a one-shot)

 **Succumbed Into The Darkness**

Rey had never felt this much peace in her life. She had always been followed by trouble, like when she was nineteen. She had met the droid, BB-8, which led her to meet Poe and Finn and it eventually all led to her fighting Kylo Ren with the lightsaber that had called out to her. Now she had been training with Luke Skywalker who had been teaching her to understand and control the Force. After where she and Ren had fought, he had never seemed to bother her again. But she knew, that one day he would come after her and mess up her mind. Poor Rey had to endure a couple of sleepless nights just because she had a nightmare about Kylo Ren and the horrible things he could've done to her.

 _"I can take whatever I want"_ He had whispered hoarsely that seemed to send shivers up her spine. Her memories of Kylo Ren had not been vague, even after three years. It haunted her and it still does. She had always seemed to recall this man with slightly messy hair and had no mercy at all with killing his own father, Han Solo. His words and his actions towards Rey is what made her wake up early at night which leads her to think about it and not sleep at all.

A clear memory of Kylo Ren suddenly etched in her mind. It was when she had been asleep in her interrogation room just after he had not succeeded in getting inside her head which had a memory of the map he was trying to take. Her words surely bit him, when she had said he was afraid that he could never be as strong as Darth Vader. He had probably thought that it was partially true. His grandfather had been ruthless after all and he may have been compassionate. Rey had woken to a simple crash, she had thought a stormtrooper might have tripped on his own foot but she was half awake and couldn't think of anything except going back to sleep. Then that was when she had sworn that she had heard _his_ voice in _her_ mind.

 _You will succumb to me one day, scavenger._

Rey jumped. She had thought about that again. She remembered everything from the interrogation room. How it reeked of copper and how neatly it was arranged. She remembered that she was cold and she woke one day to a stormtrooper draping a piece of cloth over her. It seemed to warm her a little so she couldn't help but ask

"Why have you done something like this?" She thought it was really kind of the Sith to do that but her heart dropped at his monotonous reply. "Lord Ren's orders". Had Kylo Ren actually been thinking about her? Did he _care_ for her? Her? Scavenger girl? Rey just shook it off afterwards but she did remember about it a lot.

"You alright? General Organa was just talking about some plans for the orphaned children and you just suddenly jumped. Are you thinking about him again?" Finn asked, genuinely worried. Rey gave Finn a small nod and smiled. She started averting her attention away from Kylo Ren. She had tried this countless of times before. Simply brushing her thoughts away by training or talking to Finn and Poe or having some tea with Princess Leia. However, this never worked. Rey had felt that somehow, her thoughts about Ren would eventually be crawling back.

Suddenly her vision blurred. Her thoughts started to fade and she started to lose her balance. Luckily, Finn was there to catch her and started asking her numerous questions that involved her being wanted to answer with a sarcastic remark but no longer had the strength to move. Before she had blacked out, the fear she feared the most had finally come. She had heard _him_ inside her head again.

 _Now, you have finally fallen._


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to make this a one shot but I feel like I should do a short story.**

Rey was falling and she _knew_ it. She felt it. She had felt her conscious slipping away. She knew she was no longer with Finn, with General Organa and the others. It was as if she was transported to another world. Rey felt her energy being drained and her entire body ached. Everything hurt.

Everything was pain.

What had she done to have this nightmare come to life? She had not killed and she had not betrayed anyone. What did she do to deserve this pain? This pain that seems to be going on and on, endless. Ever since she was a child and now. She thought she had finally found peace but those were lies. General Organa and Luke Skywalker had lied about it. Destruction and chaos continued to chase her.

Until, peace no longer existed in her head.

...

Rey woke, completely startled and drained. She had been in that nightmare of a room once again. This time, the straps and restraints were tighter as if she could not breathe. Her breathing was ragged, she believed it was the tightness of the restraints but it was only the fatigue from the rest of the world.

"You again, huh?" She managed to ask the Sith Lord in front of her with his mask off. The scar she had given him plastered permanently on his face, and he looked colder than ever. Rey had slightly felt his intentions and that was to drown her but that was all she got. What was he to drown her from? Water? Guilt? Or perhaps it could be even more pain.

"Yes. It's me again" He mocked with a tone of hatred.

"What do you want from me now?" She queried but she felt like she was falling asleep again. She lacked sleep and it was all _his_ fault. He was the one who occupied her thoughts and kept her late at night. Her eyes felt droopy, and she felt little of the Force in her. She could not fight. Not with her unarmed and drained and not with him fully recovered and with a lightsaber just by his hip.

"I want you to drown and feel pain" He gritted his teeth in anger, recalling that night when they had both fought and he had lost easily to the inexperienced young scavenger girl. How she had just left him. She could have finished him off but Snoke had said the scavenger wanted him to be tortured a little. Not only did she live a scar on his face but because of the explosion of the death star, the flames had crawled up to his feet, burning him up to his knees. It was painful and he wanted her to experience more than that.

"So you were lied to again. You're pretty gullible aren't you?" Rey had said, touching his forehead with hers. He was pretty close to her after all. Kylo Ren backed away and prepared his lightsaber. It glowed red and it was frightening. He was too preoccupied with all the things Snoke had told him that he didn't notice that Rey was already wandering inside his head. Just like he tried to before and failed.

"It was the truth. You're pretty ruthless yourself aren't you, scavenger?" He hissed, and retracted the lightsaber back when he noticed that the girl was drained and had no power to control the Force. He still felt in her, running through her madly, showing that the Force in her was strong as if she had been Anakin herself.

"My name is Rey and my friend was hurt and had no choice to leave you. You are the enemy, are you not? Comrades before enemies. That's basic" Kylo Ren had been surprised that she still had the energy to talk after all that energy he had taken. Draining her almost everyday and trying to get into her head, no matter how far she was. And it was just the beginning of what he opted for. For Rey, it had already been hell going through it.

"I ensure that you will suffer greatly, _Rey"_ Kylo Ren slithered, turning the lights off and leaving her fazed and confused but she was also glad that she could rest again. She thought she'd be interrogated all night but no, he had only told her his sole purpose of taking her magically away.

And that was to bring pain upon her.

》 o 《

 **I seriously apologize for the errors and mistakes, I don't have much time to edit but I will once I have time. Also, I apologize that these chapters seemed short. Maybe I could never attain the standard of other people who loves fanfictions that are over 20,000 words. I doubt that this entire chapter reached five hundred words.**

 **For that, I sincerely apologize. Please do leave a review. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rey suffered from insomnia, these are one of those rare days wherein she was able to sleep but not soundly. Every sleep she takes, a new nightmare emerges. Usually, it had been about Kylo Ren and his dictatorship but today's nightmare involved a blank static with a voice.

 _Rey, come to him_

 _Rey_

 _Rey, come._

 _COME!_

Rey jolted awake, vaguely remembering the voice of am eradicated man. No, it wasn't Kylo Ren. It sent more shivers down her spine. It sent her to remorse and even more fear. It was even more sinister than the current Sith Lord, Kylo Ren. Had she not fallen to the hands of this Sith scum, she wouldn't have to hear these insane voices that is driving her wild.

Rey was sweating so much and she had tugged on the restraints so much, it woke up a stormtrooper who barged in and slashed her lower shoulder, leaving a big gash with blood oozing out slowly. Rey could not treat it with the Force, her mind was too far away. She did feel a little bit better than last time, she amused herself by making a stormtrooper trip on his own feet.

Hours had passed and Rey felt her energy fading again. She was suffering from too much blood loss. Kylo Ren had still not visited her and that's when Rey realised something. She began questioning herself. Had this been his plan all along? To make her suffer slowly and die from blood loss? She would have proffered to die by his lightsaber and not because of some petty blood loss.

Rey stifled a loud groan and tried to keep herself awake. She did everything not to fall into unconsciousness. She bit her lips until it drew blood, she tried to pull on the binds that had made fresh blisters, bruises and wounds. She kicked and pulled just to keep herself awake. She knew that falling asleep might risk her into even more danger and nightmares so she rather have herself hurt physically than being haunted by these bizarre nightmares.

Suddenly, the door blasted open with a groggy looking stormtrooper, he looked pissed and drunk at the same time. Had this stormtrooper gone mad? If ever Phasma or even Hux finds out about this stormtrooper wandering around the interrogation/prison room like a mad man then he'd be eliminated for sure. The stormtrooper pulled out his blaster and pointed at Rey's leg. Rey's eyes widened but did not say a thing. She only whimpered. If it could keep her awake, then she'd be more than glad to take the hit.

The stormtrooper did hit her. It landed on Rey's shin, and was bleeding massively. It hurt her so much but she was wide awake now.

"Undo these restraints" She had ordered, the power of the Force lacing her voice. The stormtrooper looked at her as if she was out of her mind and prepared to shoot her again but he froze. Rey tilted her head and looked at the completely frozen stormtrooper who tried to escape badly. Then it came to her senses. It was Kylo Ren and he started to choke the poor stormtrooper. The Sith Lord entered the room immediately still holding the stormtrooper down, who was not being able to breathe properly.

"Trying to escape again, I see. Your tricks won't work on me twice" He said, motionless. Rey glared at him with all her might then she screamed loudly. "Gah!" She screamed, as if in pain. Little did the Sith Lord know, she was in pain. Both in the mind and physically. Kylo Ren had done nothing wrong to her yet she was screaming. His eyes landed on the gash on her shoulder and her bleeding shin. He looked at the stormtrooper with no mercy and stopped his breathing.

"Shh" He tried to calm her down. The girl could not even hold onto her body so she did no less than scream. It was already tiring Kylo Ren out, hearing her wails of pain so he bent to see her wounds and pushed his forehead onto hers. Rey looked at him disgustingly. "What the hell are you doing?" She spat. Kylo Ren looked at her with an expression she could not read, but of course he had his mask on. He took the bulky mask off and leaned on her forehead.

"I'm trying to save your life, so for once, be grateful you scavenger" He whispered in her ear. Rey had not said anything now. The pain had increased and she knew that screaming in pain would not suffice. She felt Kylo Ren inside her mind and she tried to push him away but he did not budge. After all, since they last met, their power and stamina had both increased rapidly.

Her body felt light when he had released her from the restraints. That's when her wounds had started healing. Rey looked at her body in a confused way. She had not used the power of the Force on her body, but for some reason, she was healing.

 _I'm the one healing you, you idiot_

Rey jumped at the voice in her head. Had she finally lost it? Had she finally lost the will to live that she's hearing Kylo Ren's voice in her head?

"You're not crazy. Maybe you are, but we're bonded now" He explained briefly. Rey looked at her mortal enemy in a way Kylo Ren could not explain. Maybe it was a mixture of hatred, pure shock and disgust? Rey was completely speechless.

 _You're saying, you could hear me right now?!_ Rey thought in her head, almost screaming. Her head was completely aching in distraught and in confusion. How was she bonded to this monster now? What has she done wrong again?

 _Had I not healed you, you would've died. Act more grateful less distraught._ He had said through their head. He sounded pissed but Rey completely ignored that. She was more worried about her own self than this filthy Sith bastard who had killed his own comrade. Rey could not believe what was actually happening. First, she gets captured by this Sith Lord and now, they're both bonded?

"Is there anything else I need to know about this magic telepathy we have?" Rey queried, sounding sarcastic as ever, standing up from her current position. Kylo Ren returns his mask back onto his head and chuckles. "Yes. Lots, actually" He replied. Rey looked at him weirdly. Were the side effects of this bond horrible, to the point where it can get her killed?

 _My pain will be your pain and yours will be mine_ He uttered through the link they had. Rey stumbled upon hearing that.

"What?!" She screamed. Kylo Ren rolled his eyes and thought she had overreacted greatly.

 _I do not overreact!_ Said Rey. Suddenly, a stormtrooper who was huffing entered the room and looked at his dead comrade and to Kylo Ren. The stormtrooper felt frightened immediately and came up with false accusations in his head but that stopped when he saw Kylo Ren waiting for him to say something. The girl held captive was behind Kylo Ren and was healed from the cut he gave her.

"Lord Ren, it's the Resistance and they have come to obtain the girl back"

 **I hope I made it a little bit longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rey's heart pounded so much as if it were to break.

The Resistance was here? For her? No, it was a huge mistake. They knew she wasn't fine to begin with, but they didn't have to go this far for her. Sure, she was an asset to the Resistance, because she knew the Force but maybe it could be General Organa's orders. The General did treat her as if she was her own daughter and Rey appreciated that a lot but doing such things as these would leave the people of the Resistance in grave danger.

"Choose" Rey looked at Kylo Ren who was preparing for battle. The rest of the stormtroopers had already been set out to fight against the resistance and the Sith Lord, himself was just getting ready. She could already hear that loud mouth General Hux who was sending out orders for each and every Sith.

 _"_ Choose what?" Rey asked, looking at the nearby window that a huge ship was approaching. Rey's eyes widened in horror. No doubt that General Organa and her friends could be in there. If possible, Luke Skywalker could've went with them as well. It was already getting dangerous as it is. Luke was a powerful man indeed but Kylo Ren had more stamina and there was still that Supreme Leader who controlled Kylo Ren.

"If you choose to stay and abide the dark side, I will tell them immediately to retreat with no violence. However, if you choose to leave and fight with them, I will let you experience pain by destroying each and every precious little friends of yours. To this, I swear I will do this. How does that sound?"Kylo Ren had been so ruthless. Rey always knew that. However, it altered her way of thinking when he had saved her life by healing her wounds. Now, it has altered back to normal. Wherein she viewed Kylo Ren as ruthless monster.

Rey had no hesitations to her answer. Kylo Ren had expected for her to fight him and go back to the Resistance but her reply was immediate, loud and clear.

"I will stay" She had said with the Force slowly swirling around her. Her pride was swelling in her and Kylo Ren feared a little that pride welling in her would overthrow him one day, just like how he tainted her mind with all those nightmares.

"If that is your answer, I will call everything off immediately"

"Do so" Rey said confidently. She would never risk her friends and her loved ones to get hurt. Lots of heroes from Leia's stories had done this but it never really worked, Rey knew they would still barge in and carry on their fight. She would plan to go out with Ren and- When had she started calling him that? The thought frightened Rey but if they both convince them to leave, it would be alright. Besides, even Rey had yearned for peace, it no longer existed in her head.

 _Follow me_ Kylo Ren had said. And so, she did.

It was complete chaos outside with everyone fighting. Her close ones were not there yet but she knew they were coming, she had felt it. In one motion, Kylo Ren had stopped everyone with the fight. Rey looked at him crazily. He had gotten so strong since their last fight and it was amazing how he could attain this much power just for a few years.

"Let her go" Rey whipped her head to see Finn, Poe and General Leia with weapons in their hands. Rey looked at them in a sincere way, as she was already apologizing but then Kylo Ren had walked pass her towards them. Rey felt anger surge through her entire body.

 _You swore, you won't hurt them. Don't you dare hurt them, Ren!_ She yelled through their mind link. It was loud that it made Kylo Ren stop walking and slammed a hand to his head. He looked at her who was huffing and took a blaster from a frozen stormtrooper and pointed it at him. She was panting so much from placing so much emphasis on that yell.

"Ren, huh? I won't hurt them" He reassured and Rey immediately came running with the weapon in her hand, side by side with Kylo Ren. The three of them had a confused look on their faces until it dawned on General Organa. She started to shoot towards Kylo Ren. However, before she had done this, Kylo Ren had a feeling that his mother would do this. Of course, she did not aim at vital points. He was still her son after all.

 _Leia Organa is going to shoot. Protect me._

 _What? Are you insane? No way_

 _Heed to me, scavenger!_

Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed his lightsaber that was by his waist and deflected all the shots swiftly. Kylo Ren looked at the girl who just protected him, her grace with using the lightsaber was beautiful. He had to thank Luke Skywalker for that. He had also almost laughed when she almost tripped on a huge rock. He knew she felt him almost cackling at her clumsiness so she made a side note to bother him later.

The look of guilt overcame Rey when she had seen the looks on their faces. She had already pushed away the thought of Ren laughing at her tripping even she had deflected all the shots gracefully. They had the look that someone had completely betrayed them. General Organa stepped forward.

"No. I know you Rey. You are literally glowing with the Light. Not even a tiny speck of darkness is in you. I see it. Why do you choose to be with him? Come home Rey, Luke misses your sarcastic remarks and impressions of every one. Let us laugh again together, Rey" Tears welled up in Rey's eyes. She just wanted to drop the stupid lightsaber and hug the General but she knew she couldn't do that. Her actions were equivalent to their safety so therefore, she knew that she would not go to them.

"I'm sorry General Organa. You guys too. Tell Master Luke that I send my regards. I will adhere to my new master now" She said, looking at Kylo Ren who was clearly smirking through his mask. "What? This dude's your new master now, Rey?!" Finn yelled completely enraged. Rey was aware of his feelings for her and she did not want to disappoint him so she gave him a small nod. This guy was human too. He still had the human emotions. He did almost try to laugh earlier. Rey thought maybe that could've been quite a sight.

 _You only opt to see my face, am I right scavenger?_

 _No way, there are so many more good looking humans in the galaxy_

 _So, you're admitting I am attractive?_

 _What? No! Get out of my head, Ren!_

It occurred to her that she had been making silly jokes with the Sith Lord in front of her friends. In front of the entire fight! They may have not been able to move, but they could still see that they obviously had a connection. She had loathed with all her might and now they're like best friends that they never have been before? Rey's head ached. Why does this happen to her? She was already starting to warm her heart to Kylo Ren, or as she called him, Ren. And him as well, he had started to grow soft on the girl and it bothered them both at the same time.

Rey looked at General Organa with pleading eyes. Leia knew that she would come back one day and she is just doing this for everyone's sake. Leia did not want to consider something like this but the way Rey looked at Leia meant something else and so she gave in and nodded. "Let's go" She had ordered. Poe and Finn looked at her as if she was insane. Were they really letting Rey go, just like that?

"Let them go, Ren" Rey whispered, Ren nodded and released all the stormtroopers and the members of the Resistance. They tried to fight but Leia had already given them orders and so they had no other choice but to follow their General. Hux was angered as if he was breathing fire. He had felt so weak that he was under the control of the Force that belonged to Kylo Ren.

He smirked when a stormtrooper had whispered something to his ear.

"The Supreme Leader is calling for you, Kylo Ren!" Hux yelled, still smirking. Kylo Ren glared at him and just wanted to strangle him but he knew he couldn't do that. That would mean he would be opposing his master, Snoke.

 _Man, he sure is loud_ Rey had thought which Kylo Ren had just heard coincidentally.

 _He's infuriating as well_ Kylo Ren added, walking away from Rey who walked the opposite direction from him.

 _Go back to the interrogation room, I'll have them know that I had already ordered you to strap yourself into the chair_ Ren said, still walking over to Hux who was yelling at him for all the stupid things he had done. Kylo Ren smiled through his mask and that was for Rey. She had felt it as well and grinned to herself.

Maybe he really was warming up to her.

 **Tbh, in TFA, Hux annoyed me. He's so loud, it's irritating. Well, I hope you enjoyed! RxR**


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo Ren had trudged towards where the Supreme Leader Snoke was. He was pissed and quite nervous at the same time. What would his master say to him now? He had already predicted a few possibilities to what Snoke could say. First, is that he thinks that Snoke is going to question him why he had stopped the fight between the Resistance and the First Order. As Kylo Ren was walking, he was thinking of answers. If that question is to be asked, he will reply that it is because Rey could be an asset to the First Order. She had a strong flow of the Force, after all. Next is probably why he had already started to soften on the girl. To that question, he has no answer yet.

So, he pondered on it for a while. He groaned in frustration when he had finally reached the Supreme Leader without an answer to think of yet. He unraveled his face to the Supreme leader as sign of respect. The Supreme Leader looked at him differently. His question was finally coming.

"Tell me, Kylo Ren. Why have you chosen to capture this girl? Tell me your sole reason" And there he goes, immediately asking about the Jakku scavenger. Kylo Ren sighed inside his head and opened his mouth to speak before Hux came barging in, wailing like some girl. He glares at him and starts to talk about an engine fail on the north section of the ship. The Supreme Leader gave him orders to do this and that but Kylo Ren did not listen. His mind wandered back when she had protected him using his light saber. Even if she was tattered, she still looked beautiful in his eyes. He shook his head at the thought and it angered him. After Hux had left, he started explaining.

"Supreme Leader, my first reason of obtaining this girl and haunting her dreams was for her to break. I wanted her to feel pain. She had left me on the death star, dying. I wanted revenge on her but after seeing her mind, wandering though it-" He was interrupted by Snoke who had leaned down to squint his eyes at him. Kylo Ren knew that he was seeing through him and he let him. Disobeying him would mean punishment.

"You changed your ill intentions. Your heart had started to grow on her, what next? Is she claimed to be yours now?"

"Nothing of that, Supreme Leader! I do not view the scavenger girl that way. I believe that she could be an asset to the First Order. Her flow of the Force is remarkably strong and with her on our side, we are sure to be stronger than we already are" He explained, part of it was a lie. She had started to grow on him, and the Supreme Leader knew it too well.

"And how much are you convinced that she is to turn to our side? The Light she radiates is too bright and it is hard to get rid of something like that" Snoke replied and his reply made Kylo Ren uneasy. Kylo Ren did _not_ know at all how to make her succumb to the First Order. Snoke was right and Leia too. Rey was too much of a sunshine and he didn't know how to make her turn to his way and abide him completely.

"I don't know, Supreme Leader, but I will find-" He had interrupted him again that made him flinch.

"Then find a way! Immediately! She is already a Jedi. We either choose to eliminate her or make her one of us" He declared loudly. Kylo Ren bit his lip. He was too loud that Rey might have been able to hear. Kylo Ren tried to get himself lost. He was already excused by Snoke so he thought of ways he could remember badly about Rey. Maybe that will help him build a taller wall between her and him.

He remembered how he said he was a monster. She had called him filthy and all those words that hadn't really pierced through him but they were still insults. It didn't anger him, he dug deeper again, trying to recall all those times he was angered by Rey. He remembered when they fought, when their lightsabers had both clashed and in the end, he was left almost dying. He had not claimed that it was betrayal, there was nothing for Rey to betray but since she was the Light, he had expected a little bit of her help.

Kylo Ren shook his head. It still did not make him mad. Displeased, sure but not mad to the point where he could hurt her. Then it hit him like a truck. He tried to recall when he had interrogated her in that room. He had tried to pry her mind open but had failed. Subsequently, he had been told that he was afraid. He was afraid that he will never be as strong as Darth Vader. She had seen it not by the Force, but she had seen it with her own two eyes. The fear that reflected too much.

He stood up from his chair almost immediately and started to march where Rey was. He felt her presence in the opposite direction where her room was. Did she try to escape again? When he had realised that, he knew that Rey must've found out about him knowing where she was and must've tried to make a run for it. And so, he followed where she would eventually lead to. When he had seen her, she was not running at all but had a purple look on her face.

 _Is something the matter?_

 _Yeah, I have no idea where the toilet is_

Sighing, Kylo Ren had lead her to the bathroom. He had also told her to get changed, Captain Phasma owned dresses or few and he had lent it to her. He knew it. He had not only warmed up to her but now he had also cared for this girl. Rey quickly said her thanks and stepped into the bathroom. It was his bathroom after all, so he waited for her. He thought on how he could not harm her. Maybe swivel her mind a little but not hurt her. Not only because he _cared_ for her but he had thought about and if Rey was hurt physically, he would be hurt as well and he did not want that. He was only growing stronger and he did not want to be scathed horribly because he had tried to hurt Rey.

"Hey, um, thanks a lot for this" Rey said, pulling on the silver tunic dress she had on right now. Kylo Ren stared at her. He was completely captivated by this scavenger and he knew it. It's cheesy but she was like an angel to him. She radiated immense light and so he had immediately thought that she was an angel. He remembered when Darth Vader had spoken to him about Padme in his dreams once. It did not really sound like Darth Vader for he felt that this man had the light within him. He assumed it had been Anakin, the man before Vader. He talked to him as if his grandson was a stranger. Of course, Vader had not known him for he had died a long time ago but so he talked and all that Kylo Ren could hear in his dream was how gorgeous this Padme. He also had assumed that this Padme woman had been his grandmother. He talked all about her and he listened, he did not want to disrespect the man he respected the most. Vader or not.

And now, Kylo Ren just wanted to talk to someone how beautiful Rey was. He would not like to do that now since he had felt that some of the stormtroopers do think that she's incredibly gorgeous and remembering that traitor, FN-2187 who had gotten so close to Rey made his blood boil a little. But he could not talk about Rey like that. Technically, even if they didn't fight for each other's throats right now, they were still enemies. Mortal enemies at that. She had hated him so much and so did he. But could he help it? He couldn't help these feelings that was messing with his head. When he had told her that she had started to fall, he did not anticipate for it to come back to him. Also, Padme had belonged to Vader or should I say, Anakin. They had both fallen in love secretly. It was forbidden, yes but what Ren is feeling is more than that. It was more than forbidden, since they were known as enemies.

"It's nothing" He replied before adding "Stay here tonight, I'll be busy so I probably won't even sleep. It's much more comfortable than that cell you have over there. I even personalized the room a little bit for you" He chuckled through his mask. Rey looked at him, had he just chuckled? He had already started to leave the room when Rey had spoken and made him look at her.

Rey smiled "Yeah, those chains were nice, bruised my hips a little. How nice of you to be considerate to decorate your prisoner's interrogation room with such flashy but dull design. You must be a whole lot sadist aren't you? Too bad I'm not a masochist" She said, laughing at her sarcastic words. Her heart had warmed when he had chuckled. Not some sort of sinister chuckle but a laugh where it had lightened her mood.

To when she had thought about that was when she realised that she was truly falling.

 **Thank you for all these reads in less than twenty four hours! I could never get this much quickly in Wattpad, nobody really appreciates my crap there. I like it here better. At least someone takes their time to check this story out. Even if my writing is bad and all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm truly devastated to hear that Carrie Fisher had passed away. She'll always be our princess. May the Force be with her.**

"So, what am I to do, now that you have made me your prisoner?" Rey asked, looking at Kylo Ren who was clearly tired from all the work. He was sweating a lot and fatigue almost overtook him and this is what the scavenger girl asks him. If he had not cared for her, he could've thrown her away ages ago. Rey had been staying in his room for the past two days doing nothing at all. Kylo Ren could not avert his attention to her every time, since he had important matters to attend to, like being a Sith Lord.

"Excuse me? I asked you to choose and you chose to stay here" He barked, slightly provoked by her words. Rey gave side way glance at Kylo Ren, faintly amused by his words. Although, he was right she had this urge to bother him even more. She couldn't really imagine playing jokes and bothering an evil Sith Lord, if she had maybe tried to do that, she'd be exiled immediately.

When she had looked she shut her eyes immediately, she was too deep into thinking about bothering him that she didn't notice that he was half naked. He had not worn a shirt and she was a bit glad that his back was turned to her. "Put on some shirt!" She squeaked, bothered. Upon hearing something like this, and he had just finished reading her thoughts, he smirked and walked over the girl who was covering her eyes with both her hands, completely red.

He stopped and kneeled to see her face. "Does it bother you?" He snickered. Rey looked at him and screamed loudly. She used most of her strength to push him away and he was pushed, however, he pulled her with him. They toppled on the ground like some crazy nymphos, with Rey tripping on her dress when she was trying to stand. She ended up on top of him, completely embarrassed.

She stood up immediately, "You miscreant!" Kylo Ren had once again rolled his eyes and stood up himself, his back ached a little but it had not bothered him. He put on a black tank top that was almost too fitting for Rey, at least. Good Lord, Rey thought shaking her head in confusion. He then threw her a pair of leggings and a shirt, as usual they were all black.

"Wear them, I'll come back for you" He had ordered, before leaving the room.

 _Is this your shirt?_ She said through their mind link, she was checking it out the shirt that might have been probably too small on Kylo Ren. She felt him nod at her question. Rey assumed it was probably a shirt he owned when he was way younger. Rey had no objections to disobey her _master_ , she had to abide to his orders now anyways. Since he had still not given her any harsh orders to such as maiming and murdering, she was alright as of the moment.

She wore them and she had to admit that they felt comfortable.

Kylo Ren had come back for her, and told her to follow him. So she did. They walked in silence as Rey had a hard time tightening her ponytail. She wasn't bothered by the silence, it's good not to be arguing with this wad every time they see each other. The Sith Lord had heard this and shook his head, he did like fighting but not when it came to verbal argument with this girl.

"So," Rey breaks the silence "Where are we heading?" She asked, staying beside Kylo Ren who had looked at her with a tedious look on his face.

"I train thrice every week. We're training" He answered her question and continued walking

"Am I like, going to be your training dummy? Because if that's the case-" Kylo Ren cut her off and it pissed her off. "No, I said _we're_ training together"

As they walked, Rey suddenly remembered something. It was one of those days when General Ordgana was talking to her about her adventures and all the things she had experienced with Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. General Organa had mentioned having a son and she had said that it was the man who had killed Han Solo. Rey recalled freezing when she had heard it from the General. General Organa had smiled at her "His name was _Ben"_ Now that she oddly thought about it, Han Solo had called Kylo Ren 'Ben' before and she thought she was just hearing things and it had meant to be 'Ren'.

"Um, Ben?" She tried to call him. It worked for he snapped his head towards her and looked at her menacingly. Rey gulped, maybe it hadn't been such a bright idea after all. Kylo Ren backed her up and pinned her to the wall. Rey struggled, now she knew that his family was a touchy subject. "What did you call me?" He hissed in her ear, clearly enraged.

But Rey had other thoughts, "You killed your own _father"_ She jeered, looking at him with pure hatred. This did not move him, she had just called him his biological name and he did not like it. Not even one bit so he glared at her. He knew that Han Solo meant a lot to Rey since he recalled seeing him in her head. She had thought that she was the father that she had never had before.

"So?" He taunted, still glaring at her.

Rey looked at him disgustingly, "I hate you" She jabbed her finger on his chest, disdaining him with all her power.

"I know" He replied and let her go. To this, he continued walking. He knew that one day, Rey would eventually find out about his past since Han Solo had called him Ben and Leia Organa must have uttered things to her and she just suddenly remembered. He cursed both of his parents silently. He also knew that he had not scared her, surprised her, sure but the fact that he had killed Han Solo had ran through her head and that made her possibly hate him even more.

 _Just follow me, you runt_ He said through the bond. Rey glared at him and clutched the wrists that he had just pinned her with.

 _Whatever_ She replied and followed him to the place where he often trained.

 **Farewell, Princess!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is stupid but I suggest you guys listen to Fire and Fury by Skillet.**

Rey and Kylo Ren had entered the room where Kylo Ren had mentioned that it was his personal training room. Rey gawked at the size of the room. Well, she should have expected this, looking at the size of this massive space shuttle that had belonged to Kylo Ren himself. Rey presumed that the room she had been staying in wasn't the only personal room Kylo Ren had. It wouldn't surprise her anymore.

"Look what I have" Kylo Ren called out for her who was still gawking at the size of the place. Rey switched her attention to him and saw him waving something up high. She squinted her eyes a little bit to see her lightsaber in his hands. She vaguely remembers, but she recalled that before Kylo Ren had taken her into hostage, her lightsaber was attached to her hip and there it was, at the hands of the Sith Lord. She ran quickly towards where he was as he threw it or her to catch it.

"That lightsaber's still technically mine" He insisted, drawing out his own.

"It called to me, not you" She said, igniting the lightsaber. "So, what're we going to-" She was cut off by Kylo Ren who suddenly slashed his lightsaber towards her. Rey's eyes widened as she took a single step back and blocked it with her own. The sound of the lightsabers crackling was music to her ears and to Kylo Ren's as well. It gave them both a shrill of excitement and thrill.

Their lightsabers had clashed against one another, they can both indistinctly hear the sizzling of the lightsabers for they were to engrossed with the thrill they were feeling through their bodies. They both knew that they had also felt it through their heads. They hated to admit it, but it had felt nice.

"I see that you've improved rather greatly than I had expected" Kylo Ren said, through their sparring. It was true, he felt her strength growing massively when he had been trying to destroy her head. When he was trying to make her lose her sanity and feel true and immense pain. He managed to do that, a little. He had always tried to keep her awake and be haunted. He loathed her after all. But now, his feelings were mized. It was erratic and a mess. He did not know whether he truly cared for her or if he hated her. He knew that these feelings lie deep inside him, it's just that those two feelings were like water and oil. It never went together.

"And I have underestimated you as well. Last we fought, you were on the brink of fainting when you decided to go up against Finn and I" Rey articulated, moving gracefully jumping onto metal blocks and any other obstacles that had gone through her way. Kylo Ren remembered how sloppy she looked back then, swinging the lightsaber he sought as if she was a drunk madman.

He chuckled and ducked when she had swung the lightsaber. They had not relied on the Force yet, their fight was just pure skills and they had both thought that they were rather impressed of the other's skills. Kylo Ren had anticipated that because this girl had been trained under Luke Skywalker, his uncle, she had already gained so much but he chose to believe that the scavenger girl he had despised was still weak.

"Luke Skywalker had trained me as well" He mentioned, Rey was surprised to hear that from his mouth. No, she had already known that he had been going through training under Luke Skywalker but had not finished since he turned to the dark side and decided to follow the Supreme Leader, Snoke. Rey had never thought that he would actually mention a little of his past, considering the incident that had happened outside the hallway earlier. She remembered how enraged he was when he had called him his name.

"I've heard and it was before you had gone rogue" Rey said, their lightsabers still clashing against each other. Both of them still unscathed. It was as if their skills were on par and it had already been going on for a while. Kylo Ren looked at her intensely. Apparently, she had struck a nerve once again.

"I have chosen to follow what my grandfather had wanted. All the Jedi exterminated and here's you" Even if they were unharmed, their breathing became ragged and they had to breathe in short pants to add to that, they were having a conversation which made it even more tiring. "So, you're planning to harm me?" Rey queried once more before Rey had grazed her leg with his lightsaber causing both of them to suddenly drop both of their weapons and huff on the ground.

"Like I have said, I feel your pain vice versa and _kriff_ this hurts" Kylo Ren replied to her question and held his leg wherein he had hit Rey. Rey looked at hit, clutching her bleeding leg, it wasn't as much as that time when the stormtrooper had blasted her and when the other stormtrooper had slashed her shoulder but it still hurt. She still felt pain. She wasn't some super human who did not feel pain. In fact, she has felt pain in lots of ways she could not bear to explain.

"Why?" She asked

"Why what?" He countered

"Why do you choose to save me?"She had this deep look in her eyes Kylo Ren could have not explained. She was being so compassionate about this and it made his head ache. There was no such thing as compassion in the dark side and it was the light. It was already starting to pull him back like it was some sort of magnet. He knew but did not bother. He knew that this girl was the magnetic force that was pulling him to the light and he could no longer stop it.

"think about it, I am mostly saving myself but I need you"

"Excuse me?" Rey had sat up and looking Kylo Ren who was still lying down on the ground, sweating and panting from their recent activity. She was completely bewildered and astonished, she had never contemplated that he would say that he needed her and that had shocked her. Kylo Ren looked at her and breathed in, ready to give her some explanation that she had deserved.

 **Carrie's death is still bothering me. She was truly something.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I still sincerely apologize for my crappy writing. I've been trying to improve it for the past two years now. I still think that I have not improved much and still need to read a whole lot more of books to learn from them.**

"I need you because if ever you were to be hurt, and same with I our lives will be endanger. Even the Supreme Leader have no idea about the bond we have created. Also, I need you because-" Kylo Ren had been cut off by General Hux who yelled.

"You two have formed a bond? And the Supreme Leader is not aware of it? I will go and-" He started to make a run for it but Kylo Ren had used his Force and pulled him to where they both were. He struggled to get out but he knew the Force was not something to be messed with. Kylo Ren had been entirely pissed at this man who had cut him off to say the most important reason why he needed Rey.

"You scamp! What do you think you're doing? You're never going to escape the hold of the Force" He sniggered in a sinister way. Rey was aware the Kylo Ren was angry, he had interrupted a very important talk after all and now he was going to tell on them to the Supreme Leader? That would have both of their lives even in much more danger.

Rey stood up and walked over to Hux who was still struggling. She glared at him, "You will forget everything that you have just heard from Kylo Ren" She said, her voice laced with the power of the Force once again. Hux looked at her and his eyes flashed. He nodded after she had said that. Kylo Ren looked at Rey, perplexed at her words.

"I will...ugh! Forget everything that Kylo Ren had said" He followed but he struggled and Kylo Ren and Rey both knew that it still wasn't enough so Rey opened her mouth to try again. "You _will_ forget everything that you heard this room" She pushed, pointing the tip of her lightsaber on Hux's neck. These uncanny actions that Rey had done has totally surprised the both of them. Maybe she had a good reason for it, and she actually did. She knew very well that this loud mouthed good-for-nothing scalawag would bring both of them to their deaths.

 _Loud mouthed good-for-nothing scalawag, huh?_ Ren chuckled through their link amused by her choice of words when it came to insults.

 _You've got any better insults?_ Rey countered, heating up slightly. Kylo Ren lifted the corner of his lips into a small smile which Rey had not been able to see but she felt it. He did not answer and she had not said anything anymore, regretting she was not able to see such a sight.

Hux looked at her with lifeless eyes. "I will forget everything that I have heard in this room" His voice was toneless and Rey smirked triumphantly. Once again, she had done a good job in doing the mind trick that Luke had once taught her. She had done it in this ship before but that was before she knew she had the power to do it.

"And you will get out like the idiot you are" Kylo Ren boomed, slamming a wooden staff on the ground. Rey had thought that he must've gotten it from the nearby shelf of weapons. Rey tilted her head at General Hux who still had the look of a tedious person. Rey slammed a hand on her mouth, trying her best not to let her laughter out.

"And I will get out like the idiot I am" He said and that was the last straw for Rey. She burst out into a fit of giggles as Hux had exited the room. The Sith Lord snapped his head towards the Jedi Knight who was clutching her stomach trying not to laugh loudly. And suddenly, he smiled again and Rey was just in time to see him smiling at her. "Like the idiot he is, I didn't know you had such humor Ren!" Rey laughed

Kylo Ren walked over to her and leaned down. Rey's laughter had died down when he leaned and she almost pushed him but he had used the power of the Force and held her hands together, making her unable to move. Kylo Ren leaned towards her ear and chuckled. Rey shook her head, feeling her entire body igniting from his hoarse and deep laugh.

"I'm human too, you know" He whispered near her ear.

Rey breathed in, taking in Kylo Ren's smell. They were both sweating so it wasn't exactly pleasant. She was only feeling a little safe that he was just nearby. For her, it didn't entirely mean that she had trusted him, she had just learned to grow on him.

"I know" She silently replied

Kylo Ren looked at her, and started to ponder if he was to ask her what he had told the Supreme leader and that was to make her turn to the dark side. He knew that it was seriously impossible since she shone too much with the Light. Just as Organa had said, there was no speck of darkness in her. But when he was haunting her head, he could've sworn that she was already falling. A little bit more and she could've gone rogue against the Resistance but it didn't mean that she would come to his side as well.

So he asked, "Would you mind?" Rey tilted her head in confusion "Not really if your question isn't lethal" She answered, Kylo Ren sighed, he had already started to expect an outburt from her if he finishes his question but to hell with it and he finished the question anyway. He had the Force and she could not hurt him if she let alone could take hurting herself.

"To join the dark side?" With that question Rey jumped and called to her lightsaber that came immediately to her small hands. She had ignited it so quickly and swung towards him that he only had the time to back away and dodge the hit. He glared at her and got his lightsaber as well. They had sparred once more. But this wasn't training, Rey was off the chart, she was furious.

Their lightsabers crackled once more, with Rey being the offensive and Kylo Ren as the defensive. He was pissed that he had to take all her hits and block it but what could be done, she was angry and he knew it was stupid to ask such thing to her. Even if she had agreed to stay and let him become her new Master, she still would not budge to move over to the dark side as if she was just moving to the next room.

"What sort of question was that? I will never" She swung again, aiming for his arm but had missed "ever" She huffed, still letting her anger take over her but her stamina had already began to drop and Kylo Ren saw this chance to step his foot on her and make her clatter her lightsaber to the ground. Just as she was about to take it again, his lightsaber stopped inches deadly away from her forehead.

She glared at him, "join the dark side" she finished her sentence. Kylo Ren still looked at her but had retracted his lightsaber, making her sit up straight. The two had an intense staring match. Their stares were no doubt frightening. Kylo Ren was a ruthless Sith Lord who seemed to have grown compassion for Rey and Rey was a Jedi Knight who was furious at his question.

"That was one hell of a rhetorical question" She stood, brushing off the dust of her leggings. Well, it wasn't technically hers, it was Captain Phasma's but Kylo Ren had gotten it for her anyways and she was wearing it. She at least had to repay Phasma back with clean clothes. Kylo Ren averted his gaze away from her and looked at the blank dull silver ceiling that seemed to reflect the both of them and he did not answer her statement because he knew very well that it was true.

Rey walked over to Kylo Ren when he wasn't watching and grabbed his arm. Suddenly, they both felt a pull and their heads had gone wild. They both saw sudden visions. However, Rey was not keeping up with these visions. It dulled her senses and her head was twirling around so it was only Kylo Ren who was keeping track of what was happening. Once Rey had let go of his arm, it all stopped. She plopped herself down to the ground and kept her head steady. Once she had finished doing that, she stood up to get out and get some fresh air. Away from the disturbance they have just felt but Kylo Ren stopped her.

"You felt that. I _know_ you did but you did not see it all"

"What the hell was that?" Rey asked, still holding her head.

"It seems like I have already met you before"


	9. Chapter 9

Rey looked at Kylo Ren was insane, which he probably is. Now, rey knew that she doesn't have that memories when she was younger, it was too uncleear she can only remember specs of them. Even when she was already twelve or fourteen and she was trying to keep herself alive on Jakku waiting for the people who were never coming back, her memories were cut off and erratic.

"You can't be serious" She scrutinized her eyes in a rude manner.

 _I mean, we couldn't have met before._ She thought at the back of her mind but Kylo Ren had heard it loud and clear and it was just as if she was talking to him. Well, she wasn't exactly talking to him. It had only been her thoughts but those thoughts were so wide open that he felt it and heard it.

"We have. Look, come here" He beckoned for her to come to him and she did. Slowly strutting towards the Sith Lord he had placed his palm on her forehead softly. Rey closed her eyes feeling a surge of power from Kylo Ren. His hand felt slightly warm mixed in with coldness. She had thought it felt nice, she had never felt this comfortable on this ship.

Rey saw sudden flashes and it was as if she was back when she had touched Luke Skywalker's lightsaber.

 _Rey saw a small child with brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes bouncing as she walked towards a boy who seemed to be around twelve or thirteen. He picked the little girl up and swung her around. They both laughed. When the girl had laughed he looked into her eyes and it gave her the idea that_ she _was the little girl and the boy who had pale skin, dark curly hair and soft brown eyes was apparently Kylo Ren, or as the name he was given, Ben Solo._

 _The two continued to play endlessly. Then she felt a shuffle and what she had seen now was Kylo Ren holding the mask he currently owned. He stared at it before little Rey came and jumped on his back. He seemed surprised but laughed a little and threw the mask on the ground. They played around again and next, Rey was a year older and so was he. She was making a bundle of flowers which Rey had appointed it to be a flower crown. She plopped beside Kylo Ren who had a deep thought on his face and brought the crown of flowers to his head. He looked at the girl, surprised again and removed the flower crown and placed it on her head._

 _"You look better with it" He chuckled. Rey continued to watch as the flashbacks turned static and it was as if she was transported to another world again and here she had seen Kylo Ren already wearing the mask. He had just slaughtered a group of bandits and blood was everywhere. Little Rey who seemed to be around eight already looked at him with fear._

 _"Ben! Ben, why?" She had tears in her eyes. Rey looked at herself who was completely shaking in fear. She leaned down and touched her shoulder trying to make her calm down. She had expected herself to be like a ghost but she had touched her and little Rey looked at her, her eyes reflected pure fear. Rey gave her little self a finger to her lips that was meant for her to calm down._

 _"I'm sorry, Rey" He said through his mask and took it off. Rey looked at Kylo Ren once again. He no longer held that pureness and love she had seen earlier. His eyes were already cold and lifeless, as if he had been possessed. Little Rey started to sob loudly. "I have to go, Rey. I know we'll see each other soon" He said and wiped the tears off her face. Rey opened her mouth to say something but she felt a familiar hand on her arm and it was Kylo Ren. He shook his head._

 _"We are not to meddle with the past"_

 _Little Rey sobbed harder and clutched her little arms around Kylo Ren. "Please! Don't do this, Ben!" She wailed like the little child she was. Rey had already been feeling sad, she could feel all of herself's emotions that time and it was heartbreaking. They had been so close but not close enough for Rey to reach._

 _"Soon" He said as he dispersed with a crowd of stormtroopers. The look on his face was frightening when the stormtroopers were about to hurt little Rey. So they didn't for they feared the man who had great potential in him. Rey was left alone, crying until she had been found by a man with a hood. "Rey" He had said_

Suddenly, Rey was back in reality. Leaning on Kylo Ren's hand. She felt herself tear up but wiped it off immediately. Was he the man she longed for? The person who she had waited for a decade, was him all along? It might have been someone else but was it really him?

Rey looked at Kylo Ren with the same eyes she had given him when she was crying back when she had been a child. Kylo Ren staggered slightly, he was weak against her. No, correct that, she was her one true weakness. He now learned why he magically grew a soft spot towards this girl and why they had this special connection he did not seem to understand. However, he understood them all now. And that was because she had been special to him ever since they had been young.

Rey held out a hand and caressed his face with a look of sympathy plastered on her face albeit she was supposed to sympathize herself for being so heartbroken over Ben who had already turned to Kylo Ren and she was there to witness it all. Once she had let go of his face, Kylo Ren's face was full of pure shock but to him, it had been so comfortable. He hadn't had this much comfort since he could remember. Last he recalled, he was thirteen and his mother, Leia Organa had been stroking his head, making him fall into deep slumber.

"I need to take all of this in. I'm going out for a bit, 'kay?" She smiled at him before heading outside.

This time, he did not stop her.


	10. Chapter 10

**I love Reylo too much that I tend to post around two chapters per day. I'm trying to finish this as quickly as possible because break will end soon and I have to face hell once again.**

 **UPDATE FROM THAT ^: I was nearing the end of our break wwhen I suddenly got so busy with so much things, I forgot to continue writing. Your reviews keep me going, honestly. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so, it would inspire me lots. And, I forgot what was supposed to happen in this chapter so I'll be making this a filler and short before this document disappears.**

Months had passed and Kylo Ren and Rey had gotten close. Of course, the Supreme Leader was aware of their current relationship. Their friendship continued to grow and Kylo Ren's darkness was already on the verge of slipping away. It was all because of Rey who refused to go to the dark side but had chosen to stay in the new base that they had. The Supreme Leader Snoke was more than peeved to hear every day reports from Hux who had been secretly spying on them.

"We shall have this girl eliminated to bring Kylo Ren back" He ordered, sending Hux to eliminate Rey in the most quiet way possible, so when Kylo Ren finds out, he'll be more than devastated and be furious. This was sending Hux in danger but did that matter to Snoke? No, not at all.

Meanwhile, Rey was brushing Kylo Ren's locks with a brush. They had been talking about their past.

"You've never really been with a girl, have you Ren?" Rey laughed, still brushing his hair. It was soft like she had thought it was and her brushing his hair felt good for him. He felt secure and snug around her but her question caught him off guard. He turned to look at her with his intense stare and breathed.

"You really think, someone like _me,_ haven't been with a girl?" He inhaled, taking a sniff of Rey who smelled slightly of their lightsabers since they had recently sparred with a mix of cherries. Rey dropped the brush when she had been caught in his stare and pushed him slightly and did not say anything.

"Also, that's rich coming from you" He smirked, which had meant that she also had not gotten a guy before.

"Excuse me!" When she was to open her mouth to speak again, Kylo Ren butted in "You're excused" He laughed then she glared at him and continued to talk. "I have had a fling before!" She exclaimed proudly. Kylo Ren tilted his head at her, and urged for her to say the name of this person she had a fling with. He was slightly bothered by it, but they were probably even. He had a thing going on with him and Phasma before.

"It was Finn" She shyly said. It was true, they had some sort of spark back then but then she saw the way Poe Dameron and Finn acted. She broke off their little 'fling' so that Finn could be with Poe and they did. They were happy with each other and she had thought it was cute and had no absolute problem with that.

Kylo Ren raised an eyebrow at her, "You mean, FN-2187?"

"His name is Finn" Rey hissed, picking the brush up. Sure, they still fought occasionally and sometimes it would get to intense someone had to stop their fight. Mostly, they just had verbal argument which would turn into a physical one. Actually, it really isn't 'occasionally' they did fight often and it would either be small stuff or the other must've hit a nerve on the other vice versa.

"You still like him?" He asked with a flat voice

"No, not anymore" She answered, conscious of his tone. Well, he talked like that often anyways, so it didn't really matter to her.

"Alright, let's drop this" Kylo Ren stood up and left the room without notice.

 _Someone's moody_ , Rey thought before running after him.

Sometimes, it really isn't that bad to be held captive in a space ship of enemies. Except, well, Rey isn't exactly held captive.


End file.
